Missing Bloodlines
by Lightning Bee
Summary: Total AU. 10 years ago the Covenant was wiped of all memories of the Garwin line so Reid must keep his powers in secret. However, with the return of the Putnam line he's forced to reveal the truth about him and his girlfriend... No slash. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Never done a fic with only straight couples before so this is an adventure! Please remember to review. I loves me some constructive criticism. **

**Pairings: Established: Reid/OFC (Lucy) and Pogue/Kate. Eventual: Caleb/Sarah and mention of Tyler/OFC (Susan) **

**Warnings: Frequent swearing, mild romanticism, various sexual remarks, underage club going and some OOCness of Tyler and Reid due to the fact they're normally best friends so having not met each other would in fact affect their personalities in the long run. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant.**

**Flamers will be electrocuted.**

Sarah glanced around the huge clearing swarming with other students steadily getting drunk in mild interest. It was the Spenser college annual welcoming party for new students and, although she would have preferred to stay in the dorms with a book she apparently had to be there. Sarah held in a small sigh. She didn't really like parties very much; she favoured clubs and pubs when she was looking for a night out. The whole party atmosphere was rather weird to her.

"Right," her new roommate said from beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts "First thing you need to know is that guy there is Aaron Abbot – treats girls like dirt." Sarah followed where the other girl was pointing until her eyes landed on the boy in question. Tall, lanky and smirking all over his face. Thankfully not her type. "The girl with him is his current girlfriend, Kira Snider, and a complete bitch to boot," her friend continued. Sarah grinned.

"Do I sense some hostility there Kate?" she replied. Kate nodded at her.

"Yeah, they're both complete wankers." Sarah giggled and glanced around again, eyes resting on a boy with hair as blonde as her own surrounded by a large gaggle of girls all trying to flirt with him simultaneously. She could tell he was clearly uncomfortable with their attention by the nervous look on his face and his tense posture. He looked terrified and completely intimidated by their behaviour.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked Kate quietly, inclining her head in the direction of the other blonde. Kate's eyes flickered to where she indicated and a wide smirk broke onto her face.

"The blonde with all the girls hanging off him? That's Reid Garwin. One of the old family lines. Hot as hell isn't he?"

"Uh huh," Sarah agreed, watching as Reid gently removed one of his many admirers from clinging onto his arm with an anxious expression on his face. "What's he like?"

"Nicest guy I've met in a while," Kate told her "Which only makes him more attractive. Not many fit guys are nice these days."

"Tell me about it," Sarah complained, her gaze still fixed on Reid. Damn that boy was fine. "There were actually none in Republic!" Kate chuckled and Sarah tore her eyes off the boy to look at her new friend in confusion.

"He's taken," the brunette stated simply "Has been for almost three years." Sarah groaned in annoyance.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kate confirmed "Girl by the name of Lucy Pierce." As if on cue a short girl with bobbed black hair slid up to Reid through his throng of fan girls and linked her arm with his. Sarah couldn't help it and stared as Reid's face morphed into a smile and he moved his arm to round the girl's waist. It was quite cute to see his whole demeanour change at her presence. Reid's admirers dispersed quickly after she arrived, looking slightly downtrodden.

"She's a lucky girl," Sarah said wistfully as the couple began talking. Kate laughed at her.

"Hell yeah she is, but that ship sailed long ago, best to look elsewhere."

"I know, I don't fancy getting into cat fights over a boy I've only just seen," the blonde girl replied "Who's that?" Once again Kate followed her eye line and grinned.

"Chase Collins."

"What's he like?"

"I don't know much about him, he transferred in this morning like you did," Kate admitted, grin faltering. "He's kinda good looking though." Sarah wrinkled her nose in contemplation.

"Kind of," she agreed. Without warning, Kate's postured suddenly changed, her back straighter and her head held higher. Sarah opened her mouth to question her friend's behaviour but Kate cut her off.

"They're here," the brunette announced in a breathy whisper.

"Who?" Sarah asked, frowning as she looked around.

"The Sons of Ipswich," Kate told her, gesturing in the direction of three brunette boys of different heights heading towards them.

"The Sons of Ipswich? Is that some kind of band name?" Kate shook her head impatiently.

"No, more a collection of boys from the richest families at Spenser. Although the band idea is totally hot," she replied just as the boys reached them.

"Hey Kate," the tallest boy greeted with a smile "Who's your friend?" One of the other boys slipped to behind Kate and locked his arms around her waist from behind. Kate grinned.

"Boys this is Sarah," she told them "Sarah meet Caleb, Tyler and Pogue. Caleb's the tall one and the one next to him is Tyler."

"And I'm Pogue," the boy with his arms around her added smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said politely.

"You too," Caleb replied with a grin.

"Nice hair," Tyler commented suddenly "Is it natural?" Sarah looked at him in confusion for a second.

"Yeah…why?" Tyler shrugged.

"Not many natural blondes around here. Just wondered." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Tyler has an issue with people that change their bodies. Probably why he's never had a girlfriend," he said. Sarah laughed.

"I'm sure he's had at least one girlfriend."

"Didn't I date him in first year?" Kate added in.

"Yeah," Pogue supplied "But he dumped you 'cause I liked you more."

"That's kind of sweet," Sarah remarked.

"I'm a sweet guy," Tyler replied with a smirk.

"And so modest too," Caleb quipped, nudging his friend slightly.

"You know it."

"Awww look, it's the gay brigade," someone sneered from behind them. The whole group turned around to face the speaker to find Aaron Abbot, his girlfriend and some other boys glaring at them pointedly.

"You wish Abbot," Pogue snapped back "You're just jealous that we can get decent girls while you're left with the ones at the bottom of the scrapheap."

"Oh yeah? I think Kira's pretty hot actually. Better than that slag you call a girlfriend," Abbot retorted. Pogue's arms tightened around Kate's waist.

"Kate isn't a slag," Tyler said smoothly "She's not the one who offered me a hand job under the desk last English lesson." He looked at Kira pointedly. Aaron burnt holes in his face with his eyes.

"Take that back," he hissed.

"Make me," Tyler shot back quickly.

"Why you little…" Aaron lunged forward at the younger boy but Caleb grabbed him first.

"Lay off Aaron," he ordered sharply. Aaron pushed him away and glared at Tyler.

"I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Actually, I think you owe Kate an apology," Caleb replied. Aaron went to hit him this time, but out of nowhere the boy that Kate had identified as Chase Collins appeared and grabbed Aaron.

"Whoa there, do you want a black eye?" he asked, dragging the other boy back to his group. Aaron clenched his fists.

"This ain't over," he announced before turning tail and stalking off, his mates and girlfriend in tow.

"Thanks man," Caleb said to Chase with a smile.

"No worries," Chase responded, returning the grin. Suddenly a voice crackled over the sound of the music loudly.

"Hey guys, Joey saw a police car heading this way from Carcherry Road. Better scarper." Tyler cursed.

"We better get going then," he told them. Caleb nodded and they all made their way over to their respective cars in the woods nearby.

"You gonna crash at mine tonight?" Pogue asked Kate. Kate shook her head.

"Nah, gonna stick with the dorms tonight and keep Sarah company." Sarah smiled guiltily but Pogue just grinned at her.

"Sure, see you two tomorrow then." He kissed Kate quickly on the mouth and, after the other two said quick goodbyes, the boys left.

"They're nice guys," Sarah said as they got into her car and did up their seat belts. Kate grinned at her and nodded.

"I know right? I'm lucky to have Pogue."

"Yeah, he seems real sweet"

"He is," Kate agreed "Hey, I think Caleb and Tyler were checking you out."

"Yeah?" Sarah asked, attempting to start the car.

"Totally, but if I were you I'd go with Caleb. Tyler's been getting a bit of a bad boy reputation recently." Sarah groaned. "What's up?"

"Car won't start," she told the brunette.

"Shit! The guys have already gone…" Kate said nervously. "What we gonna do?" Sarah glanced around the emptying woods and spotted a flash of blonde and black hair.

"We could try and get a lift with them," she replied, unbuckling her belt. Kate followed in suit and smiled, exiting the car.

"Hey Reid! Lucy!" she called out, hurrying over to them. Sarah quickly joined her after locking the car. The boy and his girlfriend both whipped round to stare at them in surprise.

"Oh, hey Kate, what's up?" Reid asked, now that they were close enough Sarah could see that his eyes were an almost crystal blue. They looked at her curiously before resting back on Kate.

"Me and Sarah here have got a bit of a problem," Kate admitted "The car won't start, mind if we hitch a ride with you?"

"Sure," Lucy answered "We've got plenty of room, haven't we Reid?" Reid nodded quickly.

"I can take a quick look at it if you prefer, I know a bit about cars…"

"That would be better if you don't mind. I'd rather not leave it hanging round here," Sarah said hopefully. Reid grinned.

"Course, lead the way." She did, and the others all followed her. Reid popped the hood and glanced at it quickly, sticking his hand in somewhere before closing the hood once again "Try it now." Sarah frowned but get back inside. The car started easily.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem," Reid said, slipping his arm round Lucy's waist. "See you guys around yeah?" the girls nodded and the couple walked off.

"You're right," Sarah told Kate as they drove home. "He's a really nice guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 guys! And some fit boys in swimming trunks for ya!**

_3 days later…_

Reid stepped out of the boys locker room ready to swim. Normally he wouldn't go to Wednesday training, but Lucy had some revision English class that he didn't feel like going to so he had nothing better to do. The rest of the team, which consisted of him, the Sons of Ipswich, Aaron Abbott and Rhys Cross (who was leaving the team next week) were already there surrounding another boy; Chase Collins. They were all talking animatedly and, although he thought about it, Reid didn't go over. Instead he slipped into the cool water of the swimming pool and started to do some laps. He'd done about 10 when he heard someone calling his name from the pool side. He quickly swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the water. Caleb grinned at him, standing just slightly in front of him.

"Hey, we don't normally see you around here on Wednesdays. Lucy busy or something?" he said with a knowing smile. Reid presumed he'd been the one calling him and nodded quickly, running a hand through his wet hair. "Sucks for you," Caleb added in response.

"Yeah, but at least I get some extra swim time," Reid replied "What did you call for?"

"I was just wondering if you could give us a hand distinguishing the winner of a race. I would ask Tyler or Pogue but they might be a bit bias, you know?" Reid blinked.

"Sure, who you racing?" he answered.

"Chase, the new kid," Caleb told him. Reid nodded again.

"Fair enough, get to it and I'll referee," Reid ordered. He glanced at the time. He could get another 20 laps or so in before he met with Lucy if this race didn't take too long. Caleb clapped him on the back before hurrying over to Chase.

"Thanks man," the brunette said as Reid followed him over. Reid waved a hand dismissively.

"Ready?" he asked. Chase and Caleb both moved to the edge of the pool swiftly and each nodded at him. "Alright…marks…set…go!"

The two boys dove into the water smoothly and began to swim fiercely while Reid watched them with careful eyes. He wasn't really interested in the race itself but he believed in fair play so he wanted to be sure that no gamesmanship was going on as they raced. If he saw any it would be penalised – he hated cheats so of course he was going to scrutinize them like a hawk. That was until he felt a sudden spike of power from the pool when they were halfway back to the starting point. As soon as he felt it he froze, eyes widening. He knew that the Sons of Ipswich had the same power as he did; he was supposed to be one of them but some sort of spell had made the covenant forget about their bloodline according to his father, so he recognised it easily. But the use of it now confused him, why would Caleb cheat in a swim race? Reid frowned slightly, concentrating on the power spike rather than the race, and slowly realised that the power signal was different to all of the Sons power signatures – it wasn't Caleb, Pogue _or_ Tyler.

So who the hell was it?

Two loud gasps echoed through the room and broke Reid out of his panicked thoughts just in time to see Caleb sinking towards the bottom of the pool, seemingly unconscious. Tyler and Pogue both hurried towards him as he sunk and Chase grabbed the other boy round the waist, dragging him out of the water and lifting him onto the tiled floor around the swimming pool. Reid rushed to join Tyler and Pogue as they crowded round their friend anxiously.

"Give him room guys," he demanded, trying to sound gentle but failing dismally as Chase walked over after getting out of the pool himself. The two Sons stared at him.

"But-" Tyler began. Reid didn't let him finish.

"You'll disorientate him when he wakes if you're in his face," the blonde cut in sharply. Tyler fell silent and Pogue pulled him back gently. "What happened in there?" Reid directed at Chase, for some reason not expecting a truthful answer. The brunette boy shrugged.

"He just…I dunno…over powered his movement? He just went straight for the wall." Reid was silent for a long moment, studying the other boy. Something about him wasn't quiet right, he decided, and he had to find out what. Suddenly Caleb groaned, coughing. All eyes were instantly on him; Pogue's and Tyler's worried, Reid's thoughtful and Chase's…Reid glanced at Chase and found himself becoming even more confused and suspicious. Chase looked _amused,_ as if he found it funny Caleb could have drowned. An uneasy feeling settled in Reid's stomach at the thought.

"You alright man?" Chase asked. Caleb sat up slowly.

"That fucking hurt," he stated simply before standing up gingerly "Guessing you won." Tyler smirked, seeming unaffected now his friend was awake. Pogue still looked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, he beat your ass," the younger boy replied. Chase smiled.

"You gave me a run for my money though," he assured the other boy. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"And got knocked out in the process." Chase laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm that awesome."

"Ego much?" Tyler commented light heartedly. Reid listened to their banter for a little bit longer then excused himself to go get showered and changed to meet Lucy. He didn't miss Chase's eyes following him out of the door, or Chase's sinister smirk as he did so. Reid bit his lip then showered and got dressed quickly. Chase's behaviour was odd. He knew it was. And the spike of power that came from the pool that wasn't him or any of the Sons? Only five people were in the room at that point – Aaron and Rhys had already left – them and Chase.

There was only one logical explanation.

The fifth family bloodline wasn't destroyed at Salem.

Chase was the fifth covenant member.

Reid groaned loudly as he shouldered his bag and hurried out of the door.

He really needed to talk to Lucy.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Reid slipped out of the driver's side of his yellow convertible when he saw Lucy come out of the school gates and opened the passenger door. Lucy grinned when she reached him and slid inside smoothly.

"Thanks honey," she said smiling and buckling up her seatbelt while he closed the door after her and jumped back into the driver's seat. Reid smiled back at her and started the car.

"How was revision class?" he asked as they pulled out into the road and began to head to their shared apartment. Lucy shrugged.

"Boring, but informative for people who haven't taken the course before," she told him. "How was swim practise?"

"Eventful," he replied simply "And I don't know why you even bothered with the revision class. How many times have you done the course?"

"Six, but I need to keep up appearances," Lucy answered "What was so eventful at training?" Reid bit his lip. Lucy knew about the power; he wanted a proper relationship with her so they had no secrets, even when it came to that, but they didn't talk about it often. It was one of those subjects they only mentioned when they needed to; just like her vampirism. (Although personally he was glad his girlfriend was a vampire as it meant he didn't always have to protect her from the world.)

"Someone was using," he continued after a long pause.

"That's nothing new," Lucy commented.

"This was different. It wasn't them and it wasn't me either." He didn't need to tell her who 'they' were; she already knew about the covenant and the strange spell that prevented them from remembering his bloodline. Lucy frowned.

"Who was it then?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed "There was only us and one other guy in the room but he doesn't have the right name or anything." In all honesty he thought it was Chase but he needed Lucy to confirm it. The black haired girl rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Logic should tell you that it was probably the other guy if it wasn't you or the Sons." Reid smiled and nodded. "Not that you didn't know that," she added. Reid pulled up outside their apartment and they sat in the car for a moment, continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to confirm the logic of it," he said "If you didn't think it was him by that then I was gonna tell you about Caleb's apparent accident and this guy's reactions to it." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Caleb got knocked out in the pool just after I felt the spike of power and Chase just looked amused. He clearly thought it was funny." Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Chase? That's his name?" she asked "Is Caleb okay?"

"Caleb's fine. He came round after a few minutes. And yeah, his name is Chase. Chase Collins," Reid replied.

"You sure his real name is Collins?"

"Huh?"

"Is Collins a known as name?" she asked as he got out the car and opened her door for her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and joined him outside the car as he replied.

"Not that I know of. I can check the school archives tomorrow though." Lucy nodded and took his hand. Reid auto locked the car and smiled. "You'll come with yeah?" She rolled her eyes but grinned and squeezed his hand slightly.

"If you want me to," she answered.

"I always do." She hit him round the back of the head with her free hand as soon as the words left his mouth. Reid let out a small yelp.

"Don't use cheesy lines on me Garwin or I'll castrate you. You know better than that anyway," she ordered, dropping his hand. He slipped his arm around her waist automatically.

"Sorry babe, just trying to be all sweet and affectionate and shit," the blonde told her quietly. A small smile crossed her face.

"I know, but I've heard all the cheesy lines before. Say something fresh next time."

"I will…" She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyway…race you to the door," she said, speeding off without even a word of warning.

"What? Oh no you didn't!" Reid exclaimed, knowing he would never catch her up if he didn't act fast. Eyes flashing black he disappeared, teleporting to the door. He may love her but like hell was he gonna let her win the race.

He didn't notice the figure hiding in the shadows of the trees having followed them from the academy. And he didn't hear the throaty chuckle the emitted when he disappeared.

No, Reid Garwin didn't notice Chase Collins watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A sneaky Chase in this scene and a stupid OC, not to mention some Reid file finding **

Lucy sat back in her chair and moved her body out of the beam of sunlight streaming through the open classroom window. Although it no longer burnt her, due to Reid's magic, she was still wary of any bright light. Strong sunlight especially. It was a vampire's natural reflex she supposed; but she needed to ignore or avoid her fears so she could concentrate properly. Not on the lesson she was currently in, but on the boy seated next to her; Chase Collins, suspected warlock.

Lucy hadn't been surprised when he had sat next to her for this lesson. In fact she had half expected it. If Chase had even slightly suspected Reid of having similar power to the Sons of Ipswich then he would obviously be fishing around for information. And Reid wasn't the best actor in the world either, so if he'd seemed suspicious Chase would probably think he at least knew something and would poke his nose around to find out if he did. So he was likely to go for what was usually the easiest source of information; the girlfriend. After all, most girls, particularly Spenser girls, couldn't keep their mouths shut when it came to their boyfriend. It was a favourite female topic at the academy. That and why Caleb and Tyler were still single. Lucy, however, prided herself on being unusual in that respect. Chase wasn't going to get any useful information from her. Saying that though, Chase was clearly clever. He'd singled her out for interrogation in one of the few classes she didn't share with Reid; Sociology. She would have to be careful. The teacher, Mr Rathon, set them a task and Chase tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I borrow a pen?" he asked "Mine's just ran out of ink."

"Sure," she replied forcing a smile and passing him one of her spares.

"Thanks," he said sounding grateful "I'm Chase."

"Lucy," she told him simply.

"I know," Chase answered with a grin "You're the one dating Reid Garwin aren't you?" Lucy nodded. _Wow_, she thought, _you're straight to the point aren't you?_

"Yeah, you know Reid?" she replied deciding to play dumb. Chase's smile widened.

"Uh huh, met him last night at swim practise, heard Caleb mention you to him."

"English revision class," she supplied. Chase frowned.

"I didn't-"

"Caleb asked why Reid wasn't with me because he normally hangs out with me on Wednesdays instead of going to practise. Your next question was going to be asking where I was so I answered in advance," she interrupted.

"Wow, you a mind reader or something?" he asked smirking now. Lucy shook her head and rolled her eyes, hoping he would take the bait.

"No, this conversation is just very predictable," she told him. Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" he said "I'll just make it less predictable if you feel that way."

"Whatever, maybe we should just do some work instead," Lucy replied with a shrug. She picked up her pen as if she was going to work. Chase promptly stole it from her hand and slipped it into his trouser pocket.

"Nah, I'd rather talk," he said cheekily "So…tell me about you and Reid then. Got to at least third base?" Lucy glared at him.

"Is everything about sex to boys? Seriously! Can't you ask a more savoury question?" she hissed. Chase laughed quietly.

"Sorry," he replied both looking and sounding amused "What do you like about Reid then?" Lucy rolled her eyes again but answered anyway.

"He's good to me, I love him and he's got a great personality," she told the brunette.

"He does seem like a nice guy," Chase agreed "If a bit odd…" _Ah there it is, _Lucy thought as she schooled her features into a confused expression, _let the games begin._

"What do you mean?" she demanded, hoping she sounded convincing.

"He seemed a bit weirded out at practise," Chase told her.

"Well didn't Caleb get knocked out?" Lucy reasoned "Of course he was gonna feel a bit uncomfortable."

"It wasn't just when Caleb was unconscious," the dark haired boy answered "It was after he'd woken up as well. Even though he was fine Reid seemed worried about something."

"Maybe he was worried about Caleb being concussed. Or that he was gonna be late picking me up after my class," she suggested, fiddling with her school skirt uncomfortably.

"Hmmmm, maybe," Chase said, sounding sceptical "Does Reid worry a lot then?" Lucy shook her head.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh, it's just he was acting odd when we were talking before class earlier as well."

"Oh…" she replied slowly. _Damn it Reid._ "I don't know then."

"Did I do something to upset him?" the boy asked.

"I don't think so…" _He's backing me into a bloody corner. Fuck it!_

"Then what's with him? He doesn't seem like the type of guy to just decide he doesn't like you." Lucy cursed mentally.

"He's not. He just gets into moods sometimes. You must be catching him at the wrong times," she defended.

"That's highly unlikely," Chase replied "He seems fine when talking to other people." There was an amused glint in his eye now. Lucy noticed it and bit her lip.

"Why are you asking me all this anyway?" she snapped after a moment "I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper! If you're that bothered about it go and ask him!" Chase smirked.

"Oooh touchy," he commented smugly "Something you're not telling me?"

"Not that it's any of your business but Reid's having some personal issues right now," Lucy all but hissed at the brunette. It was a lie of course but it sounded realistic with the venom in her voice. Nevertheless, Chase didn't seem to be effected by it.

"Do these issues have anything to do with Caleb and the others?" he asked calmly, smirk still in place. Lucy's eyes widened as she realised she'd practically skipped into another problem.

"It's not my place to say," she replied primly. Chase's grin widened and he opened his mouth to speak. Luckily, he was interrupted by Mr Rathon calling the class to attention. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Chase couldn't talk to her much if Mr Rathon was talking. Picking up one of her spare pens, Chase still hadn't returned her original one, she started to make some notes she didn't need. Normally the rhythm of writing relaxed her, even when it was tedious information, but Lucy found herself unable to untense her muscles. She couldn't get Chase's smirk out of her head. The boy beside her was clearly dangerous even if he didn't have a share of the power. And worst of all she had the feeling Chase already knew that the Sons and Reid were warlocks. There was just something about him that screamed it out to her. Lucy sighed loudly.

This was so screwed.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

As soon as the bell went for break Lucy shoved her things into her school bag and practically ran out of the lecture theatre. She needed to meet Reid so they could check Chase's name up in the archives. Making sure no one was following her, she dropped her bag off at her locker and rushed to where she was meeting her boyfriend. When she arrived Reid was already there.

"Hey babe," he greeted her with a quick kiss. She smiled at him.

"Hiya sweetie, you ready?" Reid nodded once and they carefully made their way to the entrance of the archives. It wouldn't do to get caught by any teachers when they were searching through private and restricted data. They had to be sneaky. Glancing around, Reid unlocked the door and disabled the CCTV cameras with his powers. He opened the now unlocked door quietly and Lucy slipped through it silently with Reid following her. He shut it behind him with a barely audible click. Lucy stepped forward warily, looking around the room. It was a huge area with cold, grey stone walls and bad lighting. The bulbs of the bracket lights in the walls glowed a flickering orange as if the room was lit with candles. Rough wooden tables and huge black filing cabinets littered the room, paper strewn over them in messy piles.

"Well this is tidy," Lucy commented sarcastically. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get his file and get out of here."

"I would if I could find it in all of this shit," she replied.

"Fine," Reid said "We'll cheat." Once again his eyes flashed black to signal he was using and a file appeared in his hands, the name Chase Collins clearly stamped on the cover. Lucy folded her arms across her chest unimpressed.

"You need to use less," she stated, stepping back so she was next to him.

"I've only used a couple of times today," Reid argued, opening the file.

"That's at least one time too many," Lucy told him, peering at the file "Anything useful in there?" Reid sighed at her and knew there was no use in arguing his point further. He looked over the file swiftly.

"He was adopted; real second name's Pope." Reid frowned "The name rings a bell…even if it isn't one of the bloodline names."

"Think it's relevant?" Lucy asked, looking from the file to her boyfriend.

"Not sure. It might be."

"We could always ask your father. He may have read something about it in that book before the Garwin name was wiped from it," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe…we should lea-" Reid was cut off by faint voices at the door.

"Shit!" Lucy hissed. The blonde boy dropped Chase's file as the door began to open and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, pulling her behind a large set of filing cabinets to hide with him. They'd only just crouched behind them when two boys entered the dimly lit room. Dropping Lucy's hand and signalling for her to stay quiet Reid carefully peeked round the edge of their hiding place. He recognised the boys immediately. Pogue and Caleb.

"What are we doing here Cay?" the younger brunette whispered furiously as his friend looked around the room frantically.

"I told you," Caleb muttered back "I need to look at Chase's file!" Reid felt Lucy tense at the mentioned boy's name and they shared a pointed look before Reid focused on the conversation once more.

"But why?" Pogue asked sounding annoyed "Sure he's weird but that doesn't mean we need to poke our noses into his personal info dude!" Caleb froze for a second before he gave his friend a heated look.

"'Cause I swear to you, just before I got knocked out in the pool I got a good look at his face," the older boy growled angrily.

"Yeah? So?" Pogue prompted.

"His eyes were as black as night."

"What?" the younger brunette exclaimed loudly, hiding the gasp Reid had just let out at his words.

"Keep your voice down!" Caleb snapped. Pogue bit his bottom lip.

"You're sure you weren't just seeing things?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure," Caleb confirmed "Now help me find his file." The two boys began looking and found the file in a matter of seconds.

"It's here," Pogue announced in a murmur, picking it up "It was just on the floor…"

"Damn," Caleb cursed a worried expression on his face "Think he's tampered with it?" Pogue shook his head.

"Probably just been dropped by the admin staff by mistake," he replied "Anything useful in there?" The echo of Lucy's earlier words made Reid feel uneasy as he continued to listen. He could just about see Caleb riffling through the various pages.

"Actually…yes. His real second name is Pope," Caleb told Pogue after a moment.

"How's that useful?" the other boy quizzed. Reid's eyes widened.

"One of the charges against John Putnam was by a woman called Goody Pope," Caleb explained darkly "She claimed he came as an incubus in her dreams and impregnated her with his child."

"Is that possible?" Pogue said incredulously "Really?"

"Judging by Chase's eyes in the pool? Yes."

"Which means the fourth bloodline wasn't destroyed at Salem…" Pogue added.

"Chase is one of us," Caleb concluded gravely.

"Shit!" Reid said loudly, forgetting that they were supposed to be keeping silent. Lucy clapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. Caleb had whipped around to stare at the cabinets they were hiding behind, eyes glowing black in fear.

"Who's there?" Caleb snapped. Reid gave Lucy a worried look and she sighed, taking his hand and standing up nervously. Reid realised what she meant and nodded slightly. It was time to face the music; they stepped out of their hiding place.

"It's just us Caleb," Lucy told him as they showed themselves. Caleb's eyes faded back to brown and he stared at them. Pogue did the same with a shocked expression on his face.

"Lucy? Reid?" he asked after a moment.

"That's us," Reid replied quietly. Caleb frowned.

"What are you doing here?" the eldest demanded, he seemed to be having trouble keeping his emotions in check but Lucy swiftly ignored this.

"Apparently the same thing as you," she told him promptly. Pogue's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Caleb trembled.

"You heard all that?" Reid rolled his eyes at the useless question.

"Obviously we heard it," he said scornfully. Caleb looked stricken.

"But you don't need to worry about it," Lucy added "We already knew." Pogue gulped at her statement.

"How?" he choked out. Reid gave Lucy a warning look and squeezed her hand.

"You have to tell them sometime," she muttered "Why not now?" The blonde sighed. She had a point. He groaned and dropped her hand so he could rub his temples; he could feel a headache brewing at just the prospect of telling them the truth but he knew that it had to be done, preferably now.

"Ten years ago, the minds of the covenant of Ipswich and the book of Damnation were wiped of all traces of the fifth bloodline in the group, presumably by a spell," Reid explained "None of the family has been able to find out who cast the spell but the descendants still get their share of the power at 13 and ascend when they're 18."

"And in case you were too dumb to take the hint, the fifth bloodline is the Garwins," Lucy supplied helpfully. There was silence for a long moment as Pogue and Caleb stared at them, trying to process the new information.

"T-there's a fifth bloodline?" Caleb stammered eventually.

"Uh huh," Reid replied with a nod.

"There can't be…" Pouge said after another few seconds.

"Do you need a show to prove it or something?" Lucy sneered "It's not like he could get addicted or anything is it?" Reid shot her another warning glance and she fell silent.

"I'll prove it if you really want," the blonde offered when no one else spoke. Caleb shook his head.

"No, we believe you." Pouge shot his friend a surprised look but Caleb continued without any hesitation "It's just a bit of a shock to know that you had the power for almost 5 years and we never noticed."

"I tend to avoid using too much," Reid told him, grinning.

"I would kick your ass if you didn't." Lucy added with a smile. Pouge gave her a strange look.

"Out of interest…why did you tell Lucy?" he said suddenly. Lucy blinked at him in confusion over his question; Reid gave him a bewildered look.

"We wanted an honest relationship; no secrets," he replied. Lucy smiled at him.

"Oh right…" Caleb glanced between the couple and his friend for a moment before rejoining the conversation.

"When you say _we_ wanted no secrets it implies that Lucy was also hiding something, which means there's something you're not telling us," he stated calmly. Lucy smile dropped slightly.

"You're a smart one," she commented hesitantly "And you're right of course. I do have something I'm hiding from you."

"Are you willing to share it?" Caleb asked carefully.

"Only if you're willing to keep it a secret within the confines of me, Reid and the other Sons," Lucy answered blandly. Reid moved closer to her for support and she rolled her eyes at him. It took a moment for Caleb to realise that she wanted assurance that they would actually keep their mouths shut.

"We'll keep it to ourselves," he promised. Pouge nodded in agreement, looking curious.

"Good, because if you don't then you'll be my next meal," Lucy said with a wink. Reid snorted and the two brunettes looked at each other for a moment mystified.

"Huh?" Pouge said anxiously. Lucy sighed.

"I'm a vampire." Stunned silence for a few seconds then…

"You can't be genuine!" Caleb exclaimed loudly.

"She's deadly serious Caleb," Reid replied with a frown.

"Then why doesn't she fry in the sun?" Pouge asked with a growl

"Reid cast a spell on me to protect me from it," Lucy told them calmly. Pouge made a noise of disbelief but Caleb grimaced.

"You do have strong traces of the power on you…too much to only be a bystander while Reid was using," he admitted "But it does seem a little far fetched." Lucy rolled her eyes and Reid glowered at them.

"So you believe in warlocks and incubus' but not vampires?" the girl enquired disdainfully "That's just messed up." Pouge bit his lip.

"That does sound pretty stupid," he agreed tentatively.

"Obviously it does," Reid voiced "If one magical or mythical creature exists then why can't another?" There was another silence.

"So, you're a vampire. Fair enough," Caleb said eventually "Got any suggestions for what we should do about Chase then bloodsucker?" Lucy grinned.

"Well, Reid and I were thinking…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All the main characters! It's one big party! Whoop!**

_The next day…_

Caleb sat down at the canteen table and put his lunch tray down with a small thud. Tyler, Pogue, Chase and Sarah all looked at him from their places at the table and smiled at him.

"Hey," he greeted "Everyone alright?" Tyler grinned at him and nodded. They'd filled him in on the Chase situation last night after the rest of their lessons so he was also in on the plan they had agreed on with Lucy and Reid. Caleb had to force himself to hide the smirk threatening to break across his face.

"We're cool," Pogue replied smiling "You good?"

"Yeah, just a bit overworked," Caleb answered picking at his chips.

"Why don't we go to Nicky's tonight then?" Tyler suggested.

"Nicky's?" Sarah asked sounding confused.

"It's a student bar," Kate explained.

"Sounds interesting," Chase said raising his eyebrows. Caleb gave Pogue a slight nod as Reid and Lucy began to walk past.

"Yeah but we go there all the time," Pogue complained "It gets a bit boring through."

"Why don't you try somewhere else then?" Reid asked, stopping at their table so he could join the conversation. They all turned to look at the blonde boy in surprise or fake surprise in the case of the other three Sons of Ipswich.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well my parents own a club on the outskirts of town called Fierce. I could get you free entry if you want to try something new," Lucy replied. Pogue frowned convincingly.

"We're all underage…" he reminded her.

"Except me," Chase added. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So what? Don't be a bore Pogue!" he turned to Lucy with a grin "We're in, tonight right?" Lucy glanced at Caleb who nodded once.

"That's what she was implying," Reid answered for her. Caleb sighed believably.

"I'm guessing the voice of reason is pretty pointless here," he said after a moment. Sarah grinned at him and grabbed his arm while Reid and Lucy sat down.

"Nope," she replied making handcuffs round his wrists with her fingers "We'll drag you there if we have to, right Kate?" The brunette girl made a small noise of agreement smirking and Tyler made kissing faces in their direction. Pogue just rolled his eyes.

"Grow up Tyler," Caleb told him. Tyler poked his tongue out at him and all the girls laughed good naturedly. Chase glanced at them, looking amused.

"Is immaturity a new trait girls look for now?" he asked with a smile.

"Nah," Lucy replied "In case you haven't noticed the boys with girlfriends are all quite mature."

"Hey Tyler, maybe that's why you haven't got a girl yet," Pogue teased, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Tyler slapped his hands away.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Oooh sharp comeback," Caleb said chuckling.

"Awww leave poor Baby Boy alone," Reid scolded mockingly grinning.

"_Baby Boy?_" Tyler repeated dangerously. The whole table burst into uncontrollable laughter except him.

"Well you are the youngest of the guys Tyler," Kate reminded him.

"Yeah, but Baby Boy, seriously?"

"I think it's kind of sweet," Sarah told them honestly. Another eruption of laughter swept round the group and Pogue whispered something in Kate's ear. She nodded in agreement, giggling even more. Tyler glared at them and Caleb smirked back at him in amusement. Chase just watched the interaction with a small smile.

"I think that 'sweet' goes against his image Sarah," Lucy replied "Aren't you trying to become Spenser's resident bad boy Ty?" Tyler blinked at her in surprise and Reid did similarly, shocked that Lucy seemed to know so much about the boys. He hadn't realised she'd been keeping an eye on them.

"Kinda…" Tyler said after a minute. Pogue snorted and Tyler rounded on him "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I just think its funny man," Pogue answered. Tyler looked livid.

"How's actually wanting to be noticed for once _funny_?" he hissed. There was an awkward silence around the table for a long moment. Sarah bit her lip.

"Ty-" Caleb began. Chase rolled his eyes at his anxious expression.

"Save it Caleb," Tyler interrupted. There was another silence, even more uncomfortable than the first. Lucy and Reid shared a nervous look.

"Look, Tyler-" Pogue started. The bell for next lesson cut him off abruptly and Tyler snatched his bag from the floor and hurried off ahead of them to his next class. Caleb gave Pogue an annoyed look and Kate sighed loudly.

"Smooth Pogue," she commented sarcastically "Real smooth."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Caleb and Kate snapped in unison. Pogue stopped talking immediately.

"Come on, we should get going to Chemistry," Lucy murmured to Reid as the two sons, Kate and Sarah began to bicker.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Chase asked hopefully, looking slightly intimidated by the four arguing students. Reid had to admit – the boy could act. Lucy smiled at the brunette warmly as Reid wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sure, you can sit with us as well if you want," she offered kindly. A false look of relief crossed Chase's features.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Reid replied as they began walking "It's always hard being new, well so they tell me." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Just because you've always been a local boy," she teased. Chase smirked at them in entertainment.

"You've always lived round here then?" he asked Reid conversationally. The blonde nodded quickly and gave the answer Caleb had suggested if the subject arose.

"My family has lived here for generations now. We used to live at Salem but my great, great grandfather or something like that uprooted us to here."

"Oh…that's cool," Chase replied. He sounded hesitant but Reid saw the flash of triumph in his eyes.

"Yeah, if you're interested in Geography," Lucy added as they finally reached class. Reid chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe Chase is," he told her affectionately. Lucy grinned.

"Let's just go to _Chemistry_ class now yeah?" she said before dragging both him and Chase inside the classroom. Reid groaned and Chase chuckled.

"I hate science…"

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

_**A while later…**_

"Well that was boring," Reid complained as they left the classroom.

"You picked it as one of your subjects," Chase reminded him with a grin.

"Doesn't make it any less boring," Reid shot back swiftly.

"Now, now boys. Let's not argue," Lucy jumped in, linking arms with both of them. "You still up for tonight?" This was directed at Chase.

"Of course. Not gonna miss out on an offer of free entry," the older boy replied.

"Just give your name at the door then," she told him. Reid grinned.

"Be helpful if you told him exactly where the club is Lu," he said in a teasing tone.

"Crap!" Lucy exclaimed "I forgot to tell the others too!"

"You'd forget you head if it wasn't screwed on," Reid added with sigh, no longer amused. "Want me to go find Caleb and give him directions?" They didn't notice Chase smirk at this.

"Yeah please," that would be great," Lucy replied. Reid nodded and unlinked his arm from his girlfriend's one.

"I'll meet you at the car," he told her "See you around Chase." Chase waved his free hand in farewell and Reid walked off to find Caleb.

"I'm guessing you're parked in the car park," Lucy said once Reid had left.

"Uh huh," Chase answered "Best place to park." The girl grinned at him and they began to walk there.

"Alright smarty pants I was just asking."

"I know. By the way, if Reid is a local boy are you a local girl?" Chase asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you always lived here?" Chase simplified.

"No, I moved here about 3 years ago. Why do you want to know?" Lucy replied carefully.

"I was just asking," the boy said mimicking her earlier statement. He looked pretty unaffected by her answer but Lucy wasn't sure. He looked slightly disappointed; as if he wanted her to have always lived here.

"Where did you live originally then?" he quizzed. Lucy shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm a bit of a nomad really," she explained "I was originally from England" Chase frowned.

"What about your family?" he asked "You speak as if you're on your own." Lucy crinkled her nose.

"They're in England. Have been for a while now. They pop here from time to time to check on the club. We don't really get on well," she replied.

"So how can you get us into their club for free if you don't get on with them well?" Chase enquired, sneering faintly. Lucy pulled her arm from his sharply at the expression.

"What is this?" she snapped "21 questions?"

"No, I was just curious," Chase answered lightly, re-linking their arms. "Where is this club anyway? You forgot to tell me again." Lucy looked at him sceptically, knowing that he had to be up to something, before continuing the conversation.

"Do you know where Putnam barn is?" Chase nodded and Lucy found herself trying to laugh. Of course he knew where the barn was. He probably thought it was his property, after all it technically was. "Right, so instead of turning right into Cardhall Road turn left into Greenwell Avenue then take the next right. After that you can't miss it."

"Right…thanks."

"No problem." They were silent for a short moment until a boy rushed past them at top speed, catching Lucy's bag in the process and causing her books and notepads to spill onto the floor messily. She cursed loudly and unlinked their arms so she could bend down and pick them up. Chase smiled and helped her pick them up slowly. "Thank-" Lucy cut off when a familiar scent filled the air and her eyes widened considerably.

"Damn! Paper cut!" Chase complained, switching the books and notepad he'd picked up to one arm so he could look at the small wound on his palm. It bled steadily, weeping small beads of red that slid down his hand temptingly. Lucy felt her fangs begin to grow. She hadn't fed in a while. Surely one little sip wouldn't hurt…

"Want me to look at that?" she heard herself say in a dangerous tone. Chase glanced at her and his smug expression forced her back into the reality of the situation. She blinked rapidly, eyes unfocused and fangs retracting.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked voice laced with fake concern that Lucy saw was his way of mocking her. _He did it on purpose, _she thought angrily, _he knows about Reid and he wanted to check to see if I was a normal human or not. Of course he was going to check for a vampire in the midst, manipulative bastard!_

"I'm fine," she replied smartly, taking her things from him "You should get a bandage or something for that cut." Chase smirked in obvious amusement.

"Will do." They started walking once again and eventually reached the parking lot. Chase stopped by a deep blue camero parked next to a familiar black Hummer; Tyler's car. Lucy vaguely wondered why he was still at school. His class always got out early. "This is me then," Chase said quietly breaking her out of her musing. She nodded quickly.

"Guess I'll see you tonight then," she replied as he unlocked his car.

"Yeah, see you later," Chase murmured getting in. Lucy forced a smile and carried on walking until she reached the sleek yellow convertible that belonged to her blonde boyfriend. She perched on the hood to wait for him, waving reluctantly at Chase when he drove past. Reid arrived five minutes later and grinned at her.

"Just caught him. May have interrupted a love fest between him and Sarah though. He was snogging her face off. It was kind of gross." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You have no tact, you know that?" she answered. Reid shrugged still smiling widely.

"It's a gift. How long you been waiting?"

"A couple of minutes," she said as Reid unlocked the car and they got in "And we have another problem."

"Another one?" Reid asked with a small groan.

"Another one," Lucy confirmed slowly. Reid put the car in gear and drove them out of the car park.

"What is it this time?"

"I think Chase knows I'm a vampire."

"You have got to be kidding!" Reid exclaimed "How?"

"He cut himself," Lucy replied nervously. Reid bit his lip.

"Did you…"

"No, his expression reminded me of whom and what he could be," Lucy told him blankly. Reid glanced at her.

"It doesn't change anything, at least I think it doesn't," he said comfortingly.

"Let's just hope it stays that way."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So they're in a club, underage. Awesome. Know what else is awesome? Readers who are kind enough to review **

_A while later…_

Caleb and Sarah pulled into the car park of 'Fierce' and got out quickly. The music from the club could be heard from down the other end of the street and Sarah was bouncing up and down slightly in anticipation. Caleb couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"I've never been to a club before," Sarah told him for the sixth time that evening. Caleb put his arm round her gently.

"So you've said," he teased while pulling her closer.

"Hey Caleb!" a familiar voice called. The couple turned round to face Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Chase with matching grins.

"You lot alright?" Caleb asked. The boys nodded and Kate smiled sweetly.

"We're good thanks Cay. You two alright?" she replied giving Sarah a knowing look. Sarah laughed lightly.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Shall we go inside now then?" she answered. Everyone answered in the affirmative collectively and began heading to the queue.

"This may take a while…" Tyler commented as they eyed the size of the line with mixtures of awe and annoyance. Chase rolled his eyes at them.

"Why don't we just go to the door and ask to see the owners? If Lucy's there then she'll let us in straight away," he said scornfully. The others frowned.

"You think so?" Pogue asked. Chase sighed, looking a bit exasperated.

"Yes, come on!" He led them out of the queue quickly and cut through the throngs of people as if he did it everyday. Kate and Sarah huddled against their respective boyfriends as they went through the crowd, much to Tyler's amusement. Eventually they got to the door where a heavy set bouncer stood admitting people as they paid. "Excuse me," Chase said loudly over the music booming in the background "We just wanted to talk to one of the owners! We're mates of their daughter!" The bouncer stared at him for a second before speaking.

"Names?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Chase Collins, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers-"

"Pogue Parry, Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham," the bouncer finished. Chase blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Come on in," the man replied "Miss Pierce and her boy toy have been waiting for you lot to arrive." Kate and Sarah shared a look at the words 'boy toy' and sniggered.

"Thanks man," Caleb jumped in as the bouncer let them through. The bouncer smirked at them.

"No problem. I'm just doing my job." The others all muttered their own gratitude as they entered the club. The music actually didn't seem as deafening once they had stepped inside, although it was still loud. The group all looked around quickly; the main body of the room was huge with a dark coloured carpet and low lighting except for the flashing disco illumination lights. A dance floor took up about a quarter of the room, a small stage with a DJ booth blaring out music to the right of it with an eccentric looking man mixing the music on it. There was a bar on the other side of the room to the dance floor with about 4 bartenders rushing around to serve drink orders. The rest of the room was full of tables and chairs; some on slightly raised ground with steps leading up to then. The girls automatically became excited by it. The music was infectious and the atmosphere was fluid and pleasant.

"Are you the Sons of Ipswich and co?" a man dressed in similar clothes to the bartenders asked them seemingly from nowhere.

"That's us," Tyler replied, looking bewildered.

"Follow me please, Miss Pierce and Mr Garwin are already at the table," the man said quickly, weaving his way through the crowds heading to tables or the dance floor. The group did as they were told rapidly, zigzagging through the throngs of people. After a few seconds they got to a less crowded area near the dance floor and Kate nudged Pouge and Chase.

"Look, it's Reid and Lucy," she pointed out inclining her head to a raised table behind the DJ booth. Reid and Lucy were sat at the huge table, talking animatedly with their right hands intertwined on the table as they spoke. Chase smirked slightly when they reached them, the man leading them disappearing to the bar.

"Hey cutesy pie couple," he said grinning. The blonde boy and his girlfriend turned to look at them and smiled.

"Oh, hi guys!" Lucy said loudly. Everyone gave their own greeting in reply and sat down, making themselves comfortable. "This is our table for the night. I reserved it for us. Who wants what to drink?" The group all made their requests and Lucy disappeared off to order them. Reid beamed at the new arrivals.

"Everyone got here alright then, I was sure someone was gonna get lost."

"Nah, I've lived here too long to get lost," Pouge answered and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed "I'd heard about this place anyway, just hadn't thought of coming here." The girls smiled.

"We just relied on the guys to get us here," Sarah explained, glancing at the dance floor. "Mind if we go dance?" Reid shrugged.

"Do what you want," he answered kindly "You're here to have fun after all." The two girls squealed childishly and disappeared off to the dance floor, leaving their bags with the boys. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Guessing that they've never been clubbing before," the older boy stated sounding amused. Caleb smiled widely and Tyler chuckled.

"Probably not," Caleb replied.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Reid said. Suddenly the two girls returned grabbing their boyfriends' hands and dragging them away to dance. Tyler sniggered in delight when the two sons flushed as they did this.

"One good thing about not having a girlfriend – no dancing unless I want to," he told Reid gleefully. The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Don't think that will get you out of it. Lucy will probably drag you onto the dance floor at some point. She loves that sort of thing," he warned. Chase laughed. "You too new boy," Reid added and Chase stopped laughing abruptly.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked nervously.

"Serious about what?" Lucy quizzed having returned with a tray full of their ordered drinks. She smirked at the empty spaces and put the drinks where she knew each of the others had been sitting.

"You dragging us out to dance," Tyler replied slowly.

"Oh…that," she said sitting down next to Reid once again. The blonde boy smirked and took a sip of his drink. "Of course I'm gonna drag you up at some point. Unless you go yourself or are forced by one of the others." Reid chuckled.

"Told ya." Chase and Tyler groaned.

"I hate dancing," Chase complained. Tyler nodded in agreement.

"I'm not gonna dance. It'll damage my reputation," the younger boy told them.

"Don't worry Baby Boy. You can't ruin what you don't yet have," Reid replied seriously. Tyler glared at him as the other three occupants of the table laughed.

This was going to be a fun night.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

_**A few hours later…**_

Reid knew that he was drunk. He also knew he didn't care. He was dancing with some faceless girl wearing a red mini dress and he could see Chase dancing with Lucy to his left. The others were all sat at their table, laughing and joking loudly about some crappy subject that Reid didn't care about. In the back of his mind he knew that he was supposed to be doing something about the whole Chase thing but he couldn't for the life of him remember what. Suddenly a loud shriek cut through his boozed up mind and he pushed faceless dress girl away rapidly, turning to face the source of the noise; Lucy. Chase had hold of her arm in a deadly grip, eyes black as night. Reid glanced back at the others but they weren't there – behind him was nothing but pitch black. Reid gasped and whipped back round to Chase and Lucy only to see the brunette drop his girlfriend to the ground as her skin blackened and burnt. Reid called her name and stepped forward as Chase laughed in grisly delight. Yelling unintelligibly Reid attacked him with the power, knocking the older boy to the ground. Chase growled and stood up seemingly unharmed.

"You think you can defeat me?" he hissed "I'll kill you; I'll kill all of you unless I get more power. And don't think I'll spare the human girls. I'll destroy them just like I destroyed your pathetic vampire girlfriend! Spiking my drink with that stupid little concoction did nothing to help you, it only made me that much more determine to annihilate everything you care about!" Then his eyes turned black and Reid felt himself fly backwards. He braced himself for the impact, waiting for the pain. The wall had reappeared and was just seconds away; he'd be lucky if he didn't break some bones.

3 seconds away

2 seconds away

1 second

…

Reid gasped awake, sitting up in bed and shoving the covers away from him roughly. A gentle hand caressed his face and he flinched away, eyes unfocused. Blinking he looked around, eyes settling on the pale face of his girlfriend sat on the bed next to him with a sigh of relief. He quickly pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair.

"Reid?" she murmured "Sweetheart are you okay?" Reid kissed her forehead softly before moving so he could look her in the eyes.

"He's definitely the fifth son and he's definitely evil," he told her, not needing to tell her who he was talking about. She nodded.

"I know," she replied "Caleb called while you were sleeping. He just had a dream about Chase too. So did Pouge."

"Did they say what about?" the blonde asked, stroking her hair gently. She watched him worriedly.

"No."

"Good," Reid said shortly before bringing her face to his in a kiss. She was here and she was safe.

And right now that was all Reid cared about.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah. Please remember to review…**

The next day was pure torture for Reid. He had every class except one with Chase and Lucy, which was good except for that one class; fourth period Sociology. He spent the whole day dreading it, knowing he had to let Lucy out of his sight with the monster he'd dreamt killed her that night. He needn't have worried so much. The class had been cancelled due to the teacher being ill so Lucy and Chase had both joined Caleb in the library for their extra free period. Both Lucy and Caleb had assured him that Chase hadn't tried any funny business with them. Caleb had suggested that he was stalling his attacks in the real world and waiting for them to let their guard down or find a proper kink in their armour. Reid had agreed whole heartedly, hoping that his theory was true and agreed to meet him and the Sons that night to look at the book of Damnation for information and go through what they had already deduced more thoroughly.

"Can I go to?" Lucy asked when Reid told her as they all (Lucy and the Sons excluding Chase) walked to their cars. Tyler and Pogue both shared a look and Caleb shook his head.

"No, sorry but the meet room is for Sons and their wives only," he explained looking guilty. Lucy shrugged not really overly bothered.

"I understand," she assured him. "I'll just hang out with Sarah and Kate or something." Reid grinned at her and the other Sons.

"You gonna head back to the dorms then?" he asked. She nodded and shot them all a quick farewell, heading over to Kate and Sarah's dorm. Reid stared after her and Tyler made a sound like a whip cracking. Reid rolled his eyes and Pouge gave him a knowing look, having obviously been on the receiving end of this teasing before.

"So totally whipped," the youngest told the blonde with a smirk.

"Smug git, wait 'til you get a girl like that," Reid replied "Then we'll see who's whipped." Tyler snorted scornfully.

"I'd like to see them try," he said arrogantly. Pogue and Caleb laughed.

"It's gonna happen one day Ty," Caleb intoned looking amused as they all got into Tyler's Hummer.

"That's what you think," Tyler shot back with a grin.

"Nah," Pouge replied "It's what we know man."

"So you say."

"Trust me Tyler, one day you'll meet someone and you'll be more whipped than all of us put together. It's always the ones with the 'bad boy' attitude that fall the hardest," Reid warned.

"We'll see," Tyler said a mocking expression on his face. "We'll see."

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

"Wow," Reid whistled in surprise "This place is cool." The others had taken him into the stone confines of the underground covenant basement room so they could look at the book of Damnation together and Reid was unsurprisingly impressed. The room was brightly lit by a fire in the centre of five round stone stools; three that the other Sons always occupied when they were there and two that were normally empty, their shadows dancing on the walls in the red tinted light. Caleb chuckled as Pogue and Tyler sat down in their respective places.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"You guess? Dude I'm telling you I _know_," Reid replied looking around curiously. Caleb gestured for him to sit down on one of the empty seats with an understanding smile and Reid did so whilst continuing to glance around in amazement.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Tyler stated in an offhand way "We all did." Pogue nodded and grinned in agreement. Caleb rolled his eyes and levitated the book of Damnation over to them carefully.

"Anyway…we need to consolidate the information we have about Chase to figure out what his next move will be. We know he's been sending us all darklings; the question is, why?" he told them, sitting down in his usual place.

"Well in our dreams," Pogue motioned to Reid, Caleb and himself "Chase threatened our girlfriends. Or was that just me and Caleb?"

"All of us," Reid provided quietly.

"Yeah but _why_?" Tyler asked, stressing the last word. Caleb frowned in thought.

"He didn't mention much, just that he was going to kill if he didn't get what he wanted," he said slowly. Tyler bit his lip.

"That doesn't give us much information."

"He wants power," Reid added hollowly "When he was in my dream he killed Lucy and said that he'd kill us all unless he gets more power."

"Power? The only way to get more of that…" Pogue tailed off as if unable to end the sentence. Tyler finished it for him.

"…is if someone wills it to you."

"Meaning he's going to kill at least one of us," Caleb concluded.

"He can try," Tyler growled.

"And probably succeed," Reid pointed out "He's already ascended."

"Yeah, and it would be logical to presume that he's going to want the power from the next in line to ascend," Pogue said after a moment. They all turned to look at Caleb and he sighed.

"So he's after my power."

"Probably," Tyler stated blandly "You ascend tomorrow. It would make sense for him to try and steal your power straight afterwards when you're disorientated." Caleb groaned.

"I'll have to make a deal with him."

"You make a deal with him and you can't will him your power Caleb. That's what he wants," Pogue argued "You'll die."

"I could try and fight him," Caleb suggested.

"We _all_ could. Four against one helps our stakes, especially after you've ascended," Reid added pointedly. "He can't stand against all of us together; even with the extra power of being the eldest."

"Someone needs to protect the girls though," Caleb told them musingly.

"Couldn't Lucy do it? She's got vamp powers right?" Tyler answered "If we stand in the way of her and she stands in the way of them then Chase'll never get to them."

"It's a plan," Reid agreed "Lucy won't mind."

"But can she stand up to a fully fledged warlock if we fail?"

"Probably," Reid replied but he sounded uncertain.

"Tyler can stay with her in case," Pogue suggested. Tyler looked annoyed but nodded swiftly. "That's enough protection then."

"I guess," Caleb said "It's-" He was cut off by a phone ringing loudly. Reid flushed slightly.

"Sorry…" He fumbled round in his pocket and produced his mobile "It's Lucy…"

"Answer it," Caleb told him. Tyler and Pogue shared a look and Caleb frowned.

"Hello?"

"_Reid? Pass me to Caleb."_

"Sure…is everything alright?"

"_Just pass over the phone. Sarah's phone is dead and she wants to talk to Caleb."_ He passed the phone over quickly and bit his lip. He could hear Sarah being given the phone on the other end of the line.

"Sarah for you," he told him simply.

"Sarah?"

"_Caleb. Oh my god, thank goodness! Something's wrong with Kate. She's in hospital. She's ill. Really ill. The doctor's say it's like she's been bitten over and over again by spiders, and I had a really weird dream about spiders last night. I don't understand it and I'm scared Caleb. I read in this book that spiders were a charge against some Salem witches…I think she's been cursed."_

"Okay…stay calm and go home. We'll bring Pogue over so she isn't alone," Caleb assured her, hanging up and passing the phone back to Reid.

"What's going on?" Tyler demanded. Reid gave Caleb a knowing look; he'd obviously been able to hear the conversation.

"Chase has put a spell on Kate." The affect of the words was instant. Pogue was on in his feet in lass than a second.

"What type of spell?" he hissed. Caleb gave him a nervous look.

"Creation." Pogue headed for the door without another word but Tyler grabbed his arm quickly.

"You can't just run off and attack him," Reid told him "That's what he wants."

"But we're talking about _Kate_!" Pogue shouted, shrugging Tyler off forcefully and running out the room. The roar of a motorbike engine followed a few seconds later and Caleb sighed.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked, turning to the eldest uncertainly.

"We go to the hospital," Caleb stated, running a hand through his hair "Hopefully he'll be there."

"And if he isn't?" Reid questioned quietly.

"We have another thing to worry about."

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Caleb paced the corridor angrily. _Of course_ Pogue _had_ to get himself into a car wreck, well bike wreck, because he wouldn't listen and Chase had jumped at the chance to weaken them. And _of course_ it just so happened that Kate was getting worse, just to make things more difficult and put even more pressure on them. Caleb groaned loudly and slammed his fist into the wall, earning a stern glare from a nearby nurse. This was bad. Very bad. Reid emerged from Pogue's room, looking worried.

"You should go home," he said quietly.

"I can't," Caleb argued.

"At least go and visit Sarah. She's probably frantic." Caleb sighed.

"I guess…" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Stop guessing and get going," he ordered, nudging him in the ribs. "She needs you. Ty and I will keep and eye on Pogue until you get back."

"Fine." Caleb admitted defeat and pulled his jacket tighter around him. "See you later." Reid nodded and when back into Pogue's room.

"See ya."

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Caleb knocked on Sarah's door and opened it carefully, expecting Sarah to be alone in the dorm room. "Pogue's been in-" he began but cut himself off halfway through. Sat on the next to Sarah was…him. The doppelganger smirked and power thrummed around the room, shifting so that Sarah was asleep on the bed and Chase had replaced his clone. Chase smiled at him.

"Close the door behind you," he ordered quietly. Caleb obeyed quickly then glared at the older boy.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. Chase's grin widened at his worry for the blonde.

"Just a sleeping spell for now. I thought you might come here."

"What do you want?" Caleb asked.

"I'm Chase Collins I have everything I could possibly want," Chase snapped back, eyes glowing dangerously "It's not about what I _want_. It's what I _need_. More. Power." Caleb shook his head.

"I can't give you that."

"Oh but you can, and you will," Chase told him with a wicked smile "Or your precious family is going to be killed one by one. Starting with this one." He jerked his head in Sarah's direction.

"You wouldn't," Caleb said calmly. "She hasn't done anything wrong; even you wouldn't harm an innocent." He sounded a lot more certain than he felt. Chase had already hurt Kate, so what he was saying wasn't strictly true. He jus wanted Chase to stop hurting the ones he cared about.

"Are you so sure?" Chase replied with clear amusement in his tone. "Would Kate agree with you there? Or Pogue?" He looked at Sarah for a brief moment, smile widening as a spider crawled up her arm and into her ear, her skin paling within seconds, becoming grey and withered.

"Stop it," Caleb hissed "What are you doing?"

"Just emphasising my point," Chase answered mockingly, eyes black and glowing. Losing his cool, Caleb launched himself at Chase, drawing the power to him automatically. Chase laughed and pointed at him, throwing him to the wall with a mere flick of his wrist. He dragged the younger boy around the room this way for a moment, laughing cruelly, before slamming into the mirror of the en suite bathroom. The glass shattered and Caleb collapsed to the floor helplessly, power drained. Chase stalked over to him like a predator hunting its prey and straddled his chest with a nasty smirk.

"Now that I have your attention listen up, tomorrow night you're going to meet me at Putnam barn and I'm going to give you a choice – give me your power once you've or I'll kill your friends as promised, whether they're innocent or not. Think of it as a birthday party, just the two of us." Caleb made a stifled noise in the back of his throat, almost like a sob.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he choked out. Chase smiled at him and shook his head.

"Yes it does. It's the only way. Power is everything Caleb. _Everything._" The elder boy stood up gracefully and went to saunter out of the room. Caleb groaned before he left in pain and torment.

"Don't leave Sarah like that. She'll die." Chase gave him another almost delighted look and waved a hand at the blonde girl, her skin returned it's normal colour and the glass in the mirror flew back together suddenly.

"Tomorrow night Caleb. Or I won't be so lenient," he warned cruelly before leaving properly. Caleb sighed and closed his eyes painfully.

He didn't know what to do. He had to save them, but how did he know that Chase wouldn't just kill the others anyway even if he gave him his share of the power? There was nothing he could do without it being dangerous to someone.

He was useless.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Caleb, happy birthday to you. Yay! Hope you like this chapter readers! Reviews are love.**

_Next day…_

"You can't seriously be thinking of following his instructions," Tyler said incredulously, pacing the room in aggravation. They were at the Danvers colony house now and Caleb had told the other sons about Chase's ultimatum; die or let others die.

"What choice do I have Tyler?" Caleb replied "I can't let him hurt others. I'll fight of course, but I have to be there. He's already hurt Kate and Pogue and threatened Sarah. Who's next? You? Reid? Lucy? Some innocents from school? It's wrong Ty."

"Do you have to be alone?" Reid asked quietly.

"Yes," Caleb answered simply.

"Can't we ambush him?" Lucy suggested "Make him think you're alone then attack him collectively."

"No, he'd be keeping an eye out for you. There's no point."

"So we _have _to let you go alone?" Tyler questioned sounding annoyed.

"There has to be another way," Reid continued.

"Well feel free to suggest one," Caleb retorted in a frustrated tone. Lucy rolled her eyes at him sardonically.

"I did, you just shot it down golden boy 'cause clearly we're not worthy and can't plan anything with you that's even half as decent as you getting yourself killed," she snapped sarcastically. Caleb gave her an irritated look and Tyler smirked.

"What about if someone lends you their power?" Reid suggested suddenly. Caleb shook his head.

"No, you will your power away you die. The power is practically your life force. Especially after you ascend."

"Well I missed that memo," Reid muttered bitterly "Thanks Dad." Caleb sighed.

"Look, I can probably stand against Chase alone once I've ascended, and he's not gonna want my power until then. It'll be fine. Besides, you need to protect Sarah, Kate and Pogue."

"At least let one of us try and back you up," Tyler argued.

"It's too dangerous. Look, just listen to me," Caleb said frustrated "You're going to accompany Sarah to the dance for me and Reid and Lucy are gonna hang around to keep an eye out. I'll call you when this is over and everything will be fine."

"You don't know that," Reid shot back.

"No but I believe it."

"Then you're an idiot," Lucy hissed.

"Maybe, but it's not changing."

"Fine, get yourself killed then."

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

_That evening…_

Caleb sighed, he'd already said goodbye to Sarah and the others and now, driving to Putnam barn he didn't feel as confident in himself as he had earlier. In fact he felt like he was driving to his death and he probably was. Chase was dangerous and deadly. He was sure he didn't stand a chance. The other boy had already ascended while he hadn't. All he could do right now was hope that his ascension didn't wear him down so he could still fight the older boy. Moving one hand from the steering wheel Caleb reached for his phone and flicked it open, speed dialling Tyler's phone. Tyler picked up within two rings.

"_You beat his ass already?"_ The younger boy asked a hint of acidity in his tone. Caleb chose to ignore it.

"No, but I'm nearing the barn. I just wanted to make sure everything's going fine your end," he replied.

"_Oh yeah, just perfect. After all I'm at the school dance; one of my best friends is going to get himself killed and he's refusing help. I'm having the time of my life," _Tyler answered sarcastically. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"How's Sarah?"

"_She's fine. Do you want to speak to her O fearless leader?"_

"Just quickly yeah," Caleb told him, once again ignoring his tone. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before the soft murmur of voices that Caleb could only just make out.

"_Where is she?" he heard Tyler ask._

"_Lucy went with her to the bathroom."_

"_What are you talking about?" a female voice said becoming louder, Caleb could tell it was Lucy walking over. "Where's Sarah?"_

"_We thought she was with you."_

"_No, I went to get us drinks and told her to stay with you."_

"_Shit!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_She's bloody disappeared!" _ Tyler put himself back on the line and Caleb froze when the younger boy confirmed what he had guessed from their conversation.

"_We have a problem. Sarah went somewhere with Lucy but it wasn't actually Lucy. She's disappeared."_

"Chase has her then," Caleb replied, cursing.

"_Sorry Cay."_

"It's fine, stay at the dance. I'll get her and see you when this is all over."

"_Be careful."_

"Will do, and Ty?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Try and-" Suddenly the car veered to the right, the phone flying out of Caleb's hand and smashing against the dashboard. A loud thud announced Chase's appearance on the hood of the car and the power-hungry teen smirked at him with coal black eyes. Caleb's eyes widened and he hissed, eyes blackening a second too late. He passed out as Chase's power washed over him, cursing mentally. Chase was smart too. Way too smart.

_A while later…_

Caleb groaned and sat up slowly, his head hurt. No it did more than hurt. His head was agony. It felt like knives had been driven straight through his skull and into his brain, wiggled around a bit then shoved in twice as hard. He looked around nervously, he was at Putnam Barn. Chase's choice for their final showdown. The warlock sighed slightly before his eyes landed on an alcove the other side of the room. Levitating in the air Sarah was laid unconscious, surrounded by pulsing balls of floating fire. Caleb swallowed and stood up on shaky legs intending to head over to her. He halted abruptly when a familiar voice spoke from above him.

"Finally you're awake," Chase commented, standing on a wooden beam above him. Caleb glared upwards.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"No," Chase admitted with a wicked smile "But I thought I needed a little insurance that you were here for the right reasons."

"I will never will my power to you," Caleb replied.

"Not even to save her life? Such a shame," Chase remarked, mocking sorrow, the amusement in his eyes ruined the effect. "And there was me thinking that you were all Romeo and Juliet."

"You know nothing," Caleb snapped "Look, we can help you fight the addiction, you just have to let Sarah go and-"

"Save me from the do gooder speech. Seriously, it's not going to do anything," Chase interrupted. "Now, if you just will me your powers… then everything will be fine. Hey, it might not even kill you! And if it doesn't then maybe I'll make you my wiatch, you'd like that right?" Caleb stared at him, eyes flickering to Sarah. Chase was clearly insane. There was nothing he could do about that. And the older boy obviously wasn't going to back down. That left only one option…Without warning Caleb let his eyes blacken, throwing a ball of pure power at Chase. The other boy looked surprised but ducked just in time, jumping down from the beam he was standing on gracefully.

"Now that was just witchy...oops did I just say _witch_?" Chase said with a chuckle. "I think I did." His eyes blackened dangerously. "And this…is what real power can do." Suddenly Caleb was hit by a huge blast of power that seemed to come from nowhere, throwing him backwards into the wall. He gasped in pain and threw his own power back at Chase ferociously. It didn't seem to affect him and Caleb was slammed into the ground by a fresh wave of energy. He groaned, and Chase walked towards him with a grin.

"You know, this would be so much easier for the both of us if you just gave in," he told him sardonically sweet as he threw another blast of power at him. Caleb bit his tongue against the pain before answering in a hiss.

"I won't. It doesn't have to be like this…"

"Wrong answer," Chase growled, flicking his finger so the power drove Caleb further into the ground. Caleb gasped in pain and forced a blast of energy at the older boy. Chase staggered back slightly but remained upright. "Now that was rude…" He made Caleb fly through the air with extra force, crashing him against the wall and letting him slide down painfully. Blood trickled from a cut on Caleb's head and the younger boy moaned feebly. "So, you ready to say "uncle"?"

"I'm ready for you to go to hell," Caleb snarled back weakly. Chase laughed sensing victory when a burst of power from behind him caught him by surprise and knocked him off balance.

"What the-"

"Leave him alone you fucker!" a familiar voice shouted. Chase turned around with a smirk and Caleb groaned. No! He'd told them to stay at the dance! Why didn't they listen?

"Ah, the formidable Reid Garwin," Chase said mockingly as he righted himself "How nice of you to join us. Have you brought your lovely vampire girlfriend and the bad boy wonder as well?"

"Let them go," Reid ordered. Chase chuckled.

"But I'm having so much _fun_," he replied. "In fact, I'm so glad you're here…" He flashed both of them an evil smile. "More leverage."

"Reid, look out!" Caleb yelled, but he was too late. The blonde was thrown into the wall behind him with a sickening crack. Unlike the others this was made of crumbling brick that caved in as he smashed into it. Caleb didn't want to think of the damage done with just that single throw, and as Reid slumped broken, bloodied and unmoving to the floor Caleb had a funny feeling that the younger boy wasn't going to survive if he didn't get medical attention – fast. The feeling prickled under his skin painfully. He could have got Reid killed, oh gods he didn't think he could stand that. The sensation spread like fire through his veins and he only vaguely noticed he was levitating against the wall until he slammed into it forcefully with power like he'd never felt before, writhing. It was agony. Even this couldn't be the power of Chase. This was something more, something painfully dangerous and seductive at the same time.

"Are we ascending?" Chase called out looking gleeful. "Can you feel it Caleb? The sheer power? The temptation, so much stronger and so much better than ever before? It's so dangerous…so delicious and so difficult to control. And honestly? I don't think you're cut out for it. So why not pass it on? Free yourself?" The onslaught stopped as quickly as it had started and Caleb dropped to the floor once more. He breathed heavily for a moment, Chase watching him with sadistic pleasure. Shakily he smiled; his power was almost equal to Chase's now. If he was smart… Without warning he let his eyes blacken and he chucked power at the older boy, who flew back into the opposite wall with a gasp. Caleb stood up, still smiling. Oh yes, Chase was in for it. He quickly moved, speeding to behind Chase as the other boy stood.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm a little impressed. Not bad!" Chase announced, without losing his teasing tone. Caleb smirked.

"Thanks!" he replied. Chase whirled round but he was too slow and Caleb threw even more power at him, throwing him into the beam Chase had originally been standing on. Chase fell to the floor, somehow gaining enough balance to control it so he landed on his feet.

"Oooh! Whoo, trying to impress your date huh?" he asked with a laugh. "Let's up the stake then…" The floating fire suddenly flew around the room, setting light to some of the wood around them and near Sarah. Caleb growled.

"Bastard!" He launched himself at Chase in anger, both of them crashing through the weakening wooden walls and onto the ground outside. Chase expertly switched their positions so Caleb was the one who hit the ground, cracking his head on a nearby rock in the process. The world began spinning and he groaned as Chase staggered over to him, dropping to his knees beside him.

"Say it!" Chase demanded "'I!'"

"I…" Caleb repeated weakly.

"'Will'"

"Will…"

"'You'"

"You…" Chase smirked expectantly.

"Nothing!" Caleb hissed, pushing himself up and Chase away with a blast of energy, new power suddenly filling him. A small part of him wept, realising what had happened – someone had will him _their_ power, someone who had already ascended. _Dad…_

Chase's eyes widened considerably as he was thrown and he made an angered noise, throwing power at the younger boy dangerously. Caleb caught it and increased it recklessly before throwing it back. Chase flew across the air with a yell, crashing into the now fully burning barn. He didn't emerge after a few moments and Caleb used the chance to burst thought the flames and pull Sarah out of the wreckage a feeling of sorrow spreading through him. Once the girl was safe he hurried back to Reid and dragged him out as well, the blonde boy was in bad shape, much worse than Sarah or Caleb himself. He needed help.

He needed help or he was going to die.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Caleb went to phone Tyler on Reid's mobile, chewing on his lip anxiously as he glanced from the phone to Reid, motionless on the floor beside him. Just as he was about to hit the call button a familiar truck skidded to a halt in front of him. The engine was off in a second and Tyler got out of the driver's side while Lucy hurried out of the passenger seat.

"I was about to-" Caleb began then stopped when he saw the look in Lucy's eyes. They were fixed on Reid with an almost resentful look, as if she didn't want him to be there, as if she _hated_ him. Fear spiked through the elder boy as a terrifying thought crossed his mind. What if Chase had wormed his way into her or Tyler's mind? "Lucy?" He asked softly. The girl didn't reply just dropped to her knees beside the blonde without a word. Caleb took in a sharp breath and Tyler stepped to beside him.

"She's been freaking out since he disappeared. I thought he'd be here…guessing you took care of Chase?" the younger boy told him quietly. Caleb nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off of the couple on the floor. Silence hung in the air around them, no one knowing what to say or do.

"There's nothing anyone can do about his injuries," Lucy said suddenly, breaking the quiet weaving around them. "He's a haemophiliac. He's as good as dead already." Her voice was cold, almost clinical in her observation forcing Caleb from his shock and sadness before it had even fully formed.

"You don't sound too bothered," he snapped, tone icy and challenge clear in his voice. Lucy's eyes flashed red.

"Leave us," she ordered sharply.

"So you can let him die?" Caleb growled.

"No, so I can turn him without going into a frenzy," she retorted huskily "You're bleeding. You'll break my concentration…"

"You're going to make him a vampire?" Tyler asked disbelievingly. Lucy inclined her head in agreement.

"If I can, I love him too much not to try."

"Then we'll go," Caleb replied, picking up Sarah bridal style from where she lay just a little way off. "And I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright, just go. I want privacy when I do this anyway." Tyler nodded and gestured for Caleb to get in the car.

"Catch you later yeah?" he questioned hopefully. Lucy didn't answer and Tyler didn't really expect her to, she was staring at Reid with a dark look in her eyes and he couldn't help but think she didn't want to do this but knew she couldn't just let him die. Love did do funny things to people, Tyler decided as he got into the driver's side of his truck.

He just hoped that Lucy's act of love was enough to save Reid.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Rather short for a finale chapter but nevermind. Enjoy and review please.**

_A few weeks later…_

Caleb stood on the edge of the cliff face staring out at the darkening sky silently. The sky was tinged an inky purple with thick grey clouds hovering around a half crescent moon. The wind whipped at his face gently, ruffling his hair, but Caleb didn't mind. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care. The cold night air made goosebumps erupt on his bare arms, the thin t-shirt he was wearing little protection against the low temperature. Sighing, he shifted a little, trying to prevent the pins and needles in his feet from getting worse. He'd been there for hours now, just thinking and contemplating on the past. It was an unhealthy past time he had acquired recently.

"It's not good for you to be standing out in the cold like that," a familiar voice stated "Especially if you're brooding." Caleb rolled his eyes and turned to face the newcomer with a small smile. Lucy smirked back at him, holding out his jacket, she too was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?" he asked, taking his jacket and slipping it on. Lucy shrugged one shoulder carelessly.

"Vampires don't get cold."

"Oh but of course," Caleb replied sarcastically. Lucy ignored his mocking tone.

"So, what were you thinking about? You looked pretty serious."

"Just…him again," Caleb admitted uncomfortably. Lucy bit her lip looking slightly anxious. The topic of him had come up a number of times now and it was always a difficult subject to face.

"It wasn't your fault you know. He couldn't be saved," she assured him gently. Caleb forced a small smile in reply.

"I know, it's just difficult. I keep wondering what would have happened if it had gone differently. I mean, what if you had vamped him? He'd still be here…"

"Some things just aren't meant to be," Lucy answered, sounding upset.

"That doesn't mean we have to like it," Caleb commented before they fell into companionable silence, both thinking about the boy that had been lost that fateful night.

"Are you two brooding again?" another familiar voice asked flippantly as the owner strolled over to them leisurely. Lucy glared at the speaker.

"I can assure you we're not and I thought you were going out with Pogue tonight."

"He blew me off for Kate, and by the way I don't believe you."

"We were just looking back on the past," Lucy argued.

"Aka brooding," the speaker insisted, draping an arm over Caleb's shoulders and the other around Lucy's waist.

"You've become cocky since she turned you," Caleb told the other boy, shrugging off the arm. Reid grinned back at him.

"You don't mind do you Lu?" Lucy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Where's Baby Boy? Did he ditch you too?" she asked.

"Yeah, last minute plans with Susan," the blonde boy replied. Caleb and him shared a look and both smirked, mood lightening considerably as they both made the sound of a whip cracking, mimicking Tyler's voice to perfection.

"So totally _whipped_." All three of them started laughing hysterically, brooding forgotten.

Finally, the covenant seemed complete.


End file.
